


【恋与bl】各种play

by boxiaoyi



Category: all言
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiaoyi/pseuds/boxiaoyi
Summary: 点击Chapter Index按钮，标有【许言】、【all言】、【许言/周李】





	1. 【许言】小甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 点击Chapter Index按钮，  
> 标有【许言】、【all言】、【许言/周李】

【许言】小甜饼  
“快乐池塘栽种了，梦想就变成海洋。”  
“快洛！”  
“鼓鼓的大眼睛大嘴巴，同样唱得响亮。”  
“响酿！”  
平时不苟言笑的李泽言正坐在客厅地板上，教怀里的兑兑唱歌。  
李兑兑已经三岁了，已经开始学汉字了。李泽言对小孩的教育很用心，他希望良好的家庭教育能够帮助兑兑学会和他人正常相处。前年兑兑从床上摔下来，头受伤了。李泽言一直很担心李兑兑的智力问题。还好，兑兑智力并没有受到影响，只是现在三岁了，说话口齿不清有些令他担忧。只好听姑姑的话，教兑兑唱儿歌，锻炼口语。  
许墨下班回家就看见李泽言坐在地上叫兑兑唱歌。虽然百年一遇李泽言唱歌，但是现在首先要把李泽言从地上拉起来。  
许墨把大衣随手挂在衣架上，朝爱人走去。  
“言哥。”许墨的声音突然在李泽言脑后响起。  
李泽言浑身鸡皮疙瘩一抖，许墨很少叫他言哥，除非他在和自己道歉，或者就是自己惹他不高兴了。  
“言哥，坐在地上很舒服呐。”许墨冷着脸看着李泽言抖了抖，顺带着怀里的李兑兑。  
兑兑不高兴了，虽然后面那个人是自己爸爸，也不可以凶爸比！  
“嘤，爸爸凶爸比！兑兑不爱你了！”  
怀里的李兑兑一闹脾气就喜欢扭来扭去，动作大，李泽言怕身后的许墨更加生气，赶紧抱紧兑兑站起来。  
“你起那么快干什么！不知道你肚里还有个崽？”许墨看李泽言咻的一下抱着兑兑站起来，赶快过去扶住。  
“许墨我又不是三岁小孩。”李泽言无奈地看着许墨，现在过了三个月危险期了不必要那么担心他。“小家伙坚强着呢。”  
两人互盯着各不相让。  
兑兑从李泽言怀里抬头看爸比：“爸比，我三岁ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ”  
许墨败下阵来。举双手投降。“我错了言哥。求你大发慈悲绕了我。”  
李泽言也知道自己有错在先，但是许墨给了台阶下，他也就顺势走下，不再和许墨置气。明明自己不是这种性格的，可能尝到了家的味道吧。  
也行是生活里多了个对自己百般依顺的人吧。  
“许墨，做饭。”  
“好。”  
“许墨，洗碗。”  
“好。”  
“许墨，帮兑兑洗澡。”  
“好。”  
“许墨。”  
“好。嗯？”  
“陪我洗澡。”  
许墨笑着，答应：“好。”  
—————————————————————  
许言亲密互动  
“亲亲。”  
“好，亲亲。”  
“抱抱。”  
“好，抱抱。”  
“墨墨，我要吃布丁。”  
“好，给你买布丁。”  
许墨宠溺着看着怀里的傻笑的李泽言，亲了亲李泽言的发顶。  
就算是自己把李泽言弄傻了也没关系，自己爱他就好了。


	2. 【许言】爱的滋润

【许言】爱的滋润  
失禁play，跳蛋play  
“许墨，许墨，快关掉……”李泽言在电话里唤着许墨。

今天早上，李泽言准备离开家去公司上班，许墨突然从卧室里探头叫住他，示意他回到卧室里。  
李泽言皱眉，昨晚还玩不够吗，现在他的腰还青紫着，疼地发麻。可是许墨叫住他，貌似有很重要的事情要说。李泽言看了眼时间，还是听话回去了。  
“言哥。”许墨像一只狐狸一样谄媚地叫他。  
李泽言脚步顿住，他有种不好的预感。  
过了半个小时，李泽言带着塞进后穴的跳蛋去华锐上班。

办公室里，李泽言汗流浃背。  
后面的东西已经折磨他一天了。  
他一整天都没办法集中精力处理公司事务，他不该昨晚惹怒许墨的。昨晚在许墨的坏意揉搓下，他失禁了。尿液淅淅沥沥地滴落在床上，尿骚味在房间内散发开来。可是许墨还说他不乖，这么大了还尿床，我要生气了。  
李泽言羞红了脸，只好低头。一低头就看见自己面前的一滩尿渍。又羞地往后退，许墨从后面抱紧他，把那个东西猛的塞进去，沾满润滑液的按摩棒被小穴紧紧咬住。  
李泽言听到许墨在耳后亲了亲，说：“惩罚，罚你夹一晚上。”  
许墨在睡前给李泽言喂了很多水。用手坏坏地按压李泽言的小腹，满意地听见李泽言的哼唧，才说：晚上要是敢尿床，就要继续罚。

一晚上李泽言膀胱涨得辗转反侧，翻来覆去的动作带动着肠肉蠕动，按摩棒被挤得进了更深，棒底端恰恰磨过前列腺，爽得让李泽言又尿了出来，闷哼一声。  
李泽言感受到身边熟睡的人坐了起来，靠近自己嗅了嗅，轻笑：“又尿了？”  
李泽言反辩：“没有，我没有。”他决不承认自己被一根按摩棒磨得失禁，也不承认自己二十八岁了还会尿床。  
许墨不听，掐着李泽言的腰狠狠地干起来。

写了一半哈哈哈羞羞不敢写了，后面还没写出许墨和李泽言说：我知道是你尿了，因为分子在空气中是不停地运动的。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
—————————————————————————  
乳头写字play 失禁play  
李泽言喜欢练毛笔字。  
喜欢在蓝底绒纸上，用毛笔蘸饱合了金粉的墨水，写许墨的名字。  
没有什么词语比许墨的名字更好了。  
手腕用力，一笔一划，在纸上慢慢写出许墨二字。  
一只手握住他执笔的手，两手一起，在纸上，写下了李泽言三字。  
李泽言当然知道是谁，心里暖暖的。脸上绽出笑容。  
还没等他笑完，许墨另外一只手挑开李泽言的纽扣，拉扯开衬衫领口，许墨的右手就带着李泽言执笔的右手在李泽言胸口画了起来。  
蘸了墨的毛笔湿润润的，在李泽言乳首不停的画圈，凉凉的，稍硬的笔毛刺激着敏感的乳头。乳头慢慢地硬了，许墨用了点力让笔轻压着。  
李泽言被骚刮着舒服得直哼。  
许墨在他背后笑了，微微抖动的胸腔震着李泽言的头，李泽言抬头用泪眼抬头看许墨，脖颈往后弯起漂亮的弧度，凸起的喉结滚动着。  
许墨放下李泽言的右手，大拇指摩挲着李泽言的下巴，嘴角缀着笑意：“泽言，我教你写字好不好。”  
还没等李泽言反应过来，许墨一手扒下李泽言的松紧带，一手解开自己的裤子，不用心的撸动几下，就冲进李泽言的小穴里。他不担心李泽言会受伤，在李泽言练字前，他们刚在厨房玩了一把，不给李泽言清理就等这在这书房来一次。  
一进去就感受着李泽言肠道的热度，紧致的肠道缠着他的东西，许墨舒服地呻吟一声。  
李泽言被许墨的动作压倒在书桌上，猝不及防地叫了一声。  
许墨伸手捞起李泽言，换了张绒纸，又把李泽言压下。纸上细细密密的绒毛又一次刺激倒立起的乳头，李泽言又叫了一声，这一次是因为许墨开始在他身后不停地用肉棒进出他的后穴。动作很大，带动着李泽言在桌前前后摇晃  
，李泽言的胸在纸上不停地蹭着。  
等到许墨满意地射在李泽言穴里，李泽言才颤抖着射出来，上一次他已经没有东西射了，这一次尿道口长开了一点，直接射出尿来。他失禁了。  
许墨捞起李泽言，面对面不停亲着他。从额头到都鼻尖，从嘴角到脖颈，从锁骨到稀稀拉拉沾着金粉墨水的乳头。  
许墨让李泽言低头看看自己的杰作。  
蓝色绒纸上金色点点，还有李泽言不小心射到的尿液，正滴滴地往下落。  
许墨搂住李泽言脖颈，笑着说：  
“老师教你的笔法怎么样？”

噢，羞羞，打出肉棒两个字的时候羞地捂嘴笑起来


	3. 【许言】咬

【许言】咬  
许墨很无奈。  
他真的很无奈，按照李泽言的吩咐，拿着一碟咸菜和一碗粥走进卧室，伺候着已经怀孕七个月的李泽言进食，却又被爱人轰出来了。  
'今天晚上第四次了。'许墨嚼着咸菜抬头无奈地看灯。  
为什么他会被轰出来呢？许墨想。  
是了，因为李泽言当时的反应是怒吼。  
“拿走，我不想吃了。”李泽言闻到咸菜飘来的味道难受地捂住口鼻，双眉紧皱。胸口不停地起伏，情绪很不稳定。薄被盖在腹部，圆润的弧度随着呼吸上下起伏。

许墨只好退出去关上房门，回到厨房。然后他才会在厨房蹲着吃咸菜。

为什么他会蹲着呢？许墨再一次想。  
是了，他看到李泽言的大肚子，从而联想到自己已经好几个月没和李泽言亲热了。下腹部欲火焚烧，裤裆被顶得鼓鼓囊囊的，嘴里的咸菜都不想吃了。

小心翼翼回到卧室，看到李泽言侧躺着没反应，似乎睡着了。许墨这才垫手垫脚地去浴室洗漱。

冰凉的水从头顶淋下，冻得许墨抖了一个激灵，身下的欲望才消下去一点。许墨闭上眼睛右手握住欲望开始上下动作，所以才没看见磨砂门外那一抹黑色身影。

呻吟声在水声的掩盖下并不明显，若隐若现却又显得旖旎十足。

忽然一只手握住了许墨的两个肉球。  
许墨惊得睁开双眼倒吸一声，看清楚眼前的人是谁后赶紧反手关掉开关，水声停止，浴室内两人对视，李泽言没说话，他的手开始动作起来。  
指尖顺着两颗丸子中间的脉络往上，轻轻划过柱身，到达龟皮与龟头的连接处，稍作停留。  
“许墨，我和你说声抱歉，我最近脾气不好，你不要生气。”李泽言舔舐着许墨的耳廓，低语着。  
许墨笑着，回答：“我不生气。嗬！”  
许墨回答的时候，李泽言的大拇指抵住马眼，狠狠的转过一圈。  
“我还没说完，你不能插嘴，这不礼貌。”李泽言松开拇指，一手帮着许墨撸动着，一手在许墨胸膛上下抚摸。  
许墨双手投降，再一次抬头看着浴室里的灯。  
为什么他们两个结婚后性格变化如此大？  
哦哦，想起来了，孕期激素变化，无形中影响了李泽言的心情，为了照顾第一次经历孕期的李泽言，自己也卸下面具，开始顺应李泽言心情去照顾他。

造孽。  
许墨出神中。  
李泽言因为自己刚刚的失态又暗自唾弃自己一番，想起刚刚的话，李泽言捧着大肚子，跪在地板上，毫不犹豫地将许墨依然勃起的欲望含在口中。温热的口腔含住许墨的欲望，舒服地将许墨从神游状态扯了回来，定睛一看，看到李泽言正跪在地上为自己口交，欲望又涨大一分。李泽言感受到嘴里的变化，舌尖在柱身滑动着，不时在马眼研磨，又有时猛吸一口。  
这些都是在他们刚结婚时玩SM主奴游戏时，许墨教给他的。  
许墨被李泽言的口技弄得欲仙欲死，最后揪着李泽言的头发射了出来。浓郁的精液在李泽言嘴里射出，呛得李泽言直咳嗽，最后也没吐出来，咽了下去。  
这也是许墨教的，那个时候李泽言的敏感地带都被许墨用绳子绑住，李泽言口得好，许墨就给一个吻的奖励，李泽言吞下精液，许墨就给李泽言一个深部撞击。  
“这算是你对我的赔礼吗？”许墨扶起李泽言回到床上，用大毛巾帮李泽言擦干净身体。  
“嗯。”李泽言耳尖热了起来，他不知怎么的就想跪下给许墨口。  
许墨用大拇指揉着李泽言有些红肿的嘴唇，心疼地说：“我还不舒服，你下面的嘴巴帮我好吗。”  
李泽言呆了，下面的……  
李泽言知道了，下面的“嘴巴”被许墨坏心眼地捅进一根手指。  
“今晚你自己动给我看。”许墨在李泽言脸上嘬了一口。  
李泽言也不废话，推到许墨，艰难地跨在许墨大腿跟上，手掌再一次触碰许墨的欲望，上下动作着……  
—————————————————————————  
许言，喵不可言。李泽言猫耳梗  
【许言】小猫咪  
鼻尖嗅到的是玫瑰精油的香气，若即若离的香气，李泽言忍不住拱拱鼻子，想要再吸入一些。  
现在的他，双眼被布条蒙住，手腕被绳子捆得丝毫动弹不得，跪坐在地毯上，不知所措。  
“我回来了。”许墨打开门，习惯性地朝屋内打招呼。不作停留径直走到客厅，在李泽言面前蹲下，像对待宠物一样摸摸李泽言柔顺又有点杂乱的头发。  
“想我了吗？小猫咪。”许墨笑着，把布条解开。  
眼前重见光明，李泽言的眼睛刚睁开一条缝，就因为许久不见灯光受到刺激又闭上了。身体动了动，顺从地往许墨身上靠。许墨也温柔地抚摸李泽言的脊背，安抚他。

“小猫咪今天的耳朵不见了？”许墨揉乱了李泽言的头发，眼神始终看着李泽言。  
李泽言此时也慢慢适应光线，睁开眼睛，听到许墨的话耳朵又开始红了起来。身体挣扎着从许墨怀里出来，但是许墨不乐意了，双手抱紧了李泽言，使劲把怀里的小猫咪放在沙发上。  
“说好了，小猫咪，今天不准把耳朵擅自摘下来。”许墨在客厅里寻找猫耳朵，最终在茶几的小角落里发现了它，拍拍灰尘又把猫耳朵重新戴在李泽言头上。  
满意地看着李泽言敢怒不敢言的模样，坐过去把李泽言搂进怀里。  
“小猫咪，看到主人回来不知道要打声招呼吗？”许墨的手不安分地顺着脊梁骨往下，所经之路敏感地起了一颗颗鸡皮疙瘩，到最后停留在李泽言的腰窝，摩挲着，不出意料地感受到身下人的颤抖。  
“喵~”李泽言照办了。这次不仅耳朵红了，脸也红了，像喝醉了酒，被酒精腐蚀了脑子。  
“乖。”许墨轻笑，腹部的颤动带动着李泽言的头抖了几下。“给你奖励，来，喝牛奶怎么样？”  
李泽言埋怨地抬头看向许墨，眼神里尽是拒绝。  
许墨拈着毛茸茸的猫耳，不以为然地和李泽言说起昨天的事情。许墨只说了一句，李泽言就用吻堵住了许墨的嘴，然后两个人的舌尖纠缠在一起，啧啧水声在屋内响起，最后李泽言眼角含泪，瞪了许墨一眼，俯下身子开始为许墨口。  
许墨也没停着，伸手为李泽言扩张。  
最后许墨在李泽言嘴里射了出来，李泽言的头被许墨按住，只好吞下许墨精心为他准备的“牛奶”。  
“我的小猫咪很乖呀。”许墨把李泽言的身子拉起来，安抚地摸摸李泽言的背，李泽言顺势咬住许墨的肩膀。

“角色扮演结束了。”李泽言恢复体力后宣布。  
李泽言经过这么一出有点后悔，不应该在儿童节的时候答应许墨这个要求。原本以为就是戴上猫耳头箍就罢了，没想到许墨这么玩心四起，来个角色扮演的小游戏。

许墨朝李泽言的眉间亲吻了一下，就半拖半抱带着李泽言去卧室清理。边走边说“以后再玩几次，怎么样？”  
李泽言的回答是浴室门关闭的声音。  
李泽言：拒绝！


	4. 【许言】甜蜜十道题

许言甜蜜十道题  
1.一支笔  
李泽言送个许墨一支笔，是他从小用到大了的考试用笔。  
2.两只碗  
李泽言和许墨结婚后，经常洗两只他们一起学做的陶瓷碗。  
3.三口人  
李泽言和许墨结婚一年半后有了兑兑这个小淘气包。  
4.四个频道  
李泽言喜欢看财经频道，许墨喜欢看科教频道，兑兑喜欢看少儿频道，经常你来我往抢遥控器，最后三个人一起看体育频道。  
5.五双鞋  
李泽言有五双鞋。第一双是自己买的亮面牛津鞋，第二双是许墨买的布洛克鞋，第三双是为了和许墨兑兑一起晨跑专门买的家庭版运动鞋，第四双是和许墨配对的情侣拖鞋，第五双是满足许墨恶趣味的红底细跟鞋。  
6.六条毛巾  
李泽言要求每个人洗脸用的，洗澡用的毛巾要很清楚。可是许墨老是忘记，总是错拿李泽言洗澡的毛巾来洗脸。于是李泽言在这六条毛巾上绣上了名字以及用途。  
7.七个羽毛球  
为了加强锻炼，李泽言和兑兑一起在小区的公园里打羽毛球，可是兑兑总是打太高，已经有七个羽毛球挂在树上了。  
8.八副眼镜  
许墨看着戴着眼镜工作的李泽言很禁欲，于是李泽言总在某种情况下压坏眼镜。李泽言为此已经配了八副眼镜了。  
9.九瓶酒  
李泽言听说女儿红是在女儿出生那年开始埋在地底下的，于是他为兑兑做了一件事：兑兑每一年过生日，他就在酒庄里亲自酿一瓶酒，等到兑兑结婚了再提出来。现在李泽言已经酿了九瓶酒了。  
10.十条领带  
李泽言是个领带控。看到喜欢的领带颜色、花纹都要拍卖下来带回家收藏。现在家里衣橱里已经收集了十条颜色不同，花纹不同的领带了。但是他最喜欢的还是许墨在结婚五周年时送给他的领带。


	5. 【许言/周李】混乱

【许言、白周】混乱  
1.  
“许墨，你今天能回家吗？”李泽言一手拿着电话，一手不安地捏着体检报告，紧张地手心直冒汗。  
“我今晚有事。”许墨在电话那头冷声说完就挂了电话。  
李泽言苦笑，自己真傻啊，许墨怎么会答应呢，他想远离自己都来不及，怎么会呢……  
但是李泽言不后悔两年前做的决定。他利用许墨实验室的资金链危机，趁虚而入，以许墨的婚姻换他的投资。  
许墨答应了，当晚就搬进他的家，当晚就和他做爱了。虽然身体很疼，心也很疼，但是他还是把这段记忆深存在心底。  
那晚，许墨一边在他背后耕耘着，一边深情的在他耳后说：“白起……白起……我爱你。”  
李泽言记得刚开始许墨进入的那个时候，身体很疼，火辣辣的，好像流血了，可是心情还是很好。他和许墨在一起了，真好，玷污了许墨的羞愧感很是令他兴奋。直到许墨一直无意识地在他耳后说着另外一个人的名字，自己的心突然很酸涩，疼死了，像一把刀，深深戳进心脏。最后记得，自己哭了。  
“许墨……许墨，我好爱你啊……”李泽言哽咽着，“我真的……好爱你啊。”  
即使自己要离开了，心里还是爱着你啊。  
2.  
“许墨，你今……今晚能回来一趟吗？”李泽言苍白着脸，无力地倒在床边。手指紧紧抓住衣服压住上腹，汗水直流。  
'太疼了。'  
李泽言喘着气，眼泪快要流下来了。  
'许墨，你回来好不好……带我去医院好不好……'  
痴心妄想着，妄想着许墨答应。  
“你烦不烦！”许墨听到李泽言的声音，有些顾虑地回头看向吃得正香的白起。今天好不容易等到白起有空，约出来一起吃饭，半途接到这个电话真是扰人气愤。  
“许墨你不要生气……”  
“我不生气？好啊，你死了我就不生气了！”  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
许墨，我听你话，我听你话，你回来爱我好不好……  
3.  
李泽言把行李箱扣好，把钥匙放在玄关鞋柜上。回头看着自己和许墨的家，不对，应该是自己的家，许墨在结婚当晚就离开了，虽然有钥匙，但是再也没踏进过这里。是他一直独守在这里，等着许墨。  
李泽言眼前忽然一黑，耳边蜂鸣，赶紧撑在柜子上，等待眩晕感过去。  
眼前渐渐恢复清明。  
李泽言缓过来，抓紧行李箱，离开了这栋公寓。  
再见了，许墨，我会好好听你的话。  
4.  
许墨在实验室里，终于结束了实验。  
算起来已经一个月没收到李泽言的消息了。手指点开联系人的页面，却不知道李泽言的联系方式。  
驱车来到公寓，打开门，一阵灰尘扑面而来。玄关上摆着一串钥匙，鞋柜里的鞋已经落了灰。  
“李泽言？”许墨走进卧室，没有找到。  
看来是搬走了。呵，当初就是认定了李泽言在玩弄他，看来不出他所料。  
许墨不留情地转身走人。

第二日，许墨把研究报告带到华锐。  
见到了新总裁。  
“李泽言呢？”许墨拦住魏谦。  
魏谦没好气地跟许墨解释：“总裁上个月就辞职了，我不知道他去哪里。抱歉让让，我还要上班。”  
许墨愣住了，他没有想过李泽言会走，走得这么干脆。  
许墨心里有些莫名地抽疼。  
5.  
许墨来疗养院看望恩师。  
老头子南方人，正操着方言和隔壁偶遇的同乡老太太聊天。

“那个后生仔啊，好凄凉诶，都没人来看……”老爷子讲得唾沫横飞，手舞足蹈的。  
“老师，我来看你啦。”许墨在老师床边坐下。  
隔壁老太太早就不耐烦啦，她的好姐妹在楼下等着呢，干脆跑了。  
“哦哦，你来了哇……我和你说……”老爷子不管许墨听不听得懂，把没和同乡说的话继续和许墨说。“那个人好可怜的，年纪轻轻地就得病了，也不治，就在这里等死，也没人去看他唉……你去帮我把这篮水果给他，我不要了。”许墨拗不过老师，只好按照老师的吩咐去了隔壁间。  
——病房内——  
李泽言虚弱地躺在床上，听着窗外老人们放的戏曲，传来的咿呀声有些听不真切。

“……他人好似我夫面……怎不回头交一言……”

许墨，好想你。我听话了，我快死了。  
我真的好想你，我想活着，想去看你，但是我起不来了……  
——病房外——  
许墨犹豫地站在房门前，迟疑地敲敲门，进去了。  
许墨一开门，愣住了。他找到消失两个月的李泽言了。  
虚弱地躺在病床上，瘦骨嶙峋，头侧着，望着窗外，似乎没听到刚刚的敲门声。  
许墨走到李泽言床边，不敢碰他。  
想要叫醒李泽言，却听到了机器的蜂鸣音。  
“李泽言！”  
6.  
白起已经跟踪一个明星好久了。  
偶尔一次看到那个明星为了帮老奶奶给一个老爷爷送糖，不惜被粉丝发现狂追三条街。累得气喘吁吁，他不忍心，直接把那个明星截到一个胡同里。  
“嘘，不要出声，不然会被发现的。”白起捂住那个明星的嘴，掌下的呼吸抚在手心里，手心痒痒的，心也痒痒的。  
黑暗中，怀里的人，双眸含星，引得他深深陷入。

“谢谢，我叫周棋洛。这是我的私人电话，有空我回请你哈，我要先走了。”  
周棋洛走了，只留下白起一人，孤单地站在巷内，笑着。  
白起知道，他喜欢上那个明星了。  
7.  
白起跟踪周棋洛来到一家酒吧里。人声喧嚷，音乐鼓动，人们在这里不需要戴面具，放纵自我。  
白起在吧台找到买醉的周棋洛，带走了他。  
“为什么，我喜欢他好久了，为什么他只喜欢那个男的！”周棋洛扯着白起的领子，吐着酒气，显然有些醉了。  
“你喜欢谁？”白起把周棋洛带到下榻的酒店房间，把周棋洛放在床上，鞋脱好，走去关上门。  
“李！泽！言！”  
周棋洛在床上晃晃悠悠站起，手指天。  
“我喜欢他好久了，我超级崇拜他的。钱又多，个又高，人又好，而且他是Souvenir的老板，我超级喜欢吃他做的菜！”  
“他结婚了。”和我的好友。白起没忍心说后面一句话。  
周棋洛以肉眼可见的速度萎靡下来，蹲在床角画圈圈，嘴边怨念：“你这样说我是不会开心的！哼~”  
白起最没办法抵抗周棋洛的孩子气。过去搂住周棋洛，柔声哄着。  
“周阳阳，我能当你的朋友吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“周阳阳，我可以当你的好朋友吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“周阳阳，我可以当你的男朋友吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
白起收起录音笔，笑着剥掉醉醺醺的周棋洛的衣服，帮他盖好被子，相拥而眠。  
真是美好的一晚，如果忽视周棋洛的睡相的话。  
8.  
“嗬！我的妈呀！”周棋洛摸着宿醉而痛到不行的头，不经意转头一看，被身边的人吓呆了。  
昨晚发生什么了？为什么会有人在我旁边睡觉，啊啊啊他身上青青紫紫的，该不会……  
周棋洛想到某个画面，懊悔不已，他愧对李泽言，自己没有资格喜欢他了，又想到李泽言消失了两个月，没有一点音信，他就难受。  
可能现在的李泽言正在和他的爱人一起恩恩爱爱……  
~(>_<)~呜呜  
周棋洛想着眼眶酸涩，鼻尖微酸，眼泪要掉不掉的，真惹人可怜。  
白起感受到旁边的动静，扶着昨晚被周棋洛踢中的腰，呻吟一声。  
该死的，老腰要断了。性福生活没办法保障了。  
“抱、抱歉……”周棋洛一看身边的人醒来的动作，心里直呼惨。自己昨晚可能很凶猛，把人给……  
啊……还是认识的人，没脸活下去了。  
“你想翻脸不认人？”白起看着周棋洛结结巴巴，着急的样子，耍一耍他也好。“昨晚我们……”  
“不是！”周棋洛想着，来了，电视剧里的桥段！没想到他有一天也会遇到。  
“我昨晚录了些东西。”白起打开录音笔。笔中传来昨晚的录音。  
“周阳阳，我能当你的朋友吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“周阳阳，我可以当你的好朋友吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“周阳阳，我可以当你的男朋友吗？”  
“可以啊。”

周棋洛听后呆了。  
他要和一个认识不久的人要谈恋爱了。  
白起笑着看着呆呆的周棋洛，好笑地摸摸对方的头。  
“起来穿衣服啦，我的男朋友。”


	6. 【许言/周李】混乱·续

【许言、白周】混乱·续  
1.  
自从在疗养院找到李泽言后，许墨天天呆在李泽言病房里骚扰……不，是照顾李泽言。可惜上一次许墨找到李泽言时太激动了不小心踢到仪器，导致虚惊一场，醒来的李泽言也借着这个'不小心'让许墨离开。

没有办法再好好爱许墨了，所以不相见才是让自己心里好受的最好选择。新的地方就是新的起点，抬头不见低头见，刀子继续在心窝里头割刀这不是给自己找罪受吗？

这一天依旧与找到李泽言的那一天一样，阳光明媚，光线进入病房内，整间病房暖洋洋的，顿时充满生机活力。  
"许墨，你……不忙吗？"李泽言躺在床上看着许墨削苹果。  
许墨的技术很好，一条苹果皮不断地在许墨手中落入盘中。不一会许墨用牙签扎着一小块苹果送到李泽言嘴边。  
"不忙，照顾你不忙。"许墨浅笑着，眉眼弯弯。把苹果往前伸伸，示意李泽言快吃。"吃，快氧化了。"  
李泽言微张嘴，咬下苹果。许墨趁机伏下身子，双臂撑在李泽言头两旁，咬住那块苹果。  
李泽言咬也不是，不咬也不是。只得双齿咬住，舌尖抵住苹果。许墨用舌尖描绘着李泽言的唇型，在唇珠的地方反复揉弄。

许墨忍不住，还是笑出了声。闷闷的一声，飘到李泽言耳边，挠得他心痒痒。  
最后这块苹果给许墨吃去了，因为李泽言已经没力气，也没勇气去吃那块苹果了。  
2.  
李泽言做完胃手术，得到医生批准可以回家修养了。  
出院那天，李泽言换好衣服，坐在床上收拾行李。想想待会是要回去爸爸那里还是回到自己买的公寓，正胡思乱想着，也没注意到房门被推开的动静。

"泽言，你要出院了？"许墨睁大双眼。  
李泽言也不看他，自顾自地叠衣服，嘴里敷衍应道。  
许墨快步走过去，抢走李泽言手中的裤子。

"我帮你叠，待会儿我带你回家。"  
李泽言抢过来，低头叠好。  
"不了，我不回去了。"  
"那你去哪里？我过去。"  
"我们离婚吧。"  
李泽言抬头，定眼看着许墨。  
许墨自是不肯，和李泽言道歉。"之前是我不对，我不应该对你说重话……"  
李泽言打断许墨，也不管礼貌不礼貌，说："不，是我错了，我不应该强制要求你和我结婚。等下我会和律师商议，拟出离婚协议到时送到你手上。"  
尽管李泽言极力保持镇定，然而说这段话时，声音的微颤还是暴露了主人的不安。

"你之前爱我吗？"  
"爱的。"  
"那你为什么现在不爱我？"  
"我不敢爱了。"  
许墨头疼地蹲下身子。  
"你给我一次机会好吗？"  
……良久，李泽言才挤出两个字回答。  
"可以。"  
李泽言坐在床上，脸色平静，低垂着眼帘看着许墨的不堪。

爱的人，还是会爱的。作为一位商人，这是最后一次机会了，就要好好把握住。这一次机会，希望能赚到一个对他死心塌地的许墨。  
爱情不再纯粹，也不存在什么死心塌地的了。

窗外的老人又开始放京剧了。  
"……但愿你金榜题名后，即完花烛结鸾俦。若是喜新忘了旧，始乱终弃骂名留……"

没有小红娘为他们两个牵线，只有老夫人梗在许墨心里头，阻止着两个人。  
3.  
周棋洛还是在状况外，内心里千万条弹幕飘过。  
'为什么一觉起来就有个男朋友？'  
'为什么我能有力气压倒一个肌♂肉男？'  
纵是如此，周棋洛还是很认真地对白起负责，把白起带回家中。  
白起一入门，入眼就是漫天的英雄元素。周棋洛递给白起一双拖鞋，开始和白起约法三章。

"第一，我的工作是当一位人见人爱花见花开的明星，所以有档期的时候通常不会在家住，这段时期你自便。"周棋洛敲敲日历。  
"第二，我没有时间做饭给你吃，请你自寻粮食。"周棋洛领着白起来到厨房。厨房里很干净，没有见到一瓶调味料，一颗蔬菜，一片肉。白起看着有点牙疼。看到白起的反应，周棋洛讪笑，不太好意思让白起继续待在厨房，抓着白起的袖子往自己卧室里领。  
"第三，你也看到了，我家就是单人间，只有一张床。咳……"周棋洛打开房门，看到自己乱七八糟的床面不由得略显尴尬。白起顺着周棋洛的视线望去，无奈地摇摇头。  
周棋洛用拳头抵在嘴角轻咳一声，之前急急忙忙跑去片场，忘记收拾被子。  
"咳，你以后就在这床上睡，我去打地铺。"  
周棋洛走到床边面红耳赤地开始整理被子，白起也过去帮忙。  
"没关系，我不介意和你一起睡。"白起凑到周棋洛的耳边轻语，满意地看到周棋洛的耳尖变红，变热。没忍住轻咬一口耳尖，更满意地看见周棋洛抖了抖身子。  
'嗯，真可爱。'  
白起觉得自己捡到宝了。


	7. 【all言】爱意

【all】《爱意》  
“泽言，我来看你了。”许墨俯下身子亲亲李泽言的嘴角。  
“泽言，睁开眼睛看看我好吗？”许墨伸出舌尖由嘴角往上舔舐。他很爱李泽言的眼角，最喜欢看着眼角缀着晶莹的泪，让他忍不住又想欺负他最爱的泽言。  
“你睁开眼睛看看我，我带你出去，好吗。”温柔地在李泽言耳边说话，引诱着假装没有睡醒的李泽言，像那条在伊甸园引诱夏娃吃禁果的蛇，他引诱着李泽言，勾起他想要逃出这里的欲望。  
躺在床上的李泽言听了后微微颤抖，自从许墨他们把他打晕放到这里，他就再也没办法出去了。  
李泽言曾经逃跑过，他趁着他们三个人不在的时候，想要逃离这幢隐藏在郊区边缘的囚笼，可没等他打开大门，他看到了周棋洛。周棋洛给人前的形象，是太阳。周棋洛用他的歌声温暖着喜爱他的粉丝们。可是，周棋洛与他隔着缠满藤蔓的绣花铁门，用他的来温暖粉丝的喉咙，说出：“泽言，我爱你。”  
周棋洛进来抓住想要跑走的李泽言。李泽言自从来到这里，就一直靠打营养针存活。他没有足够体力去挣开周棋洛的双手。周棋洛把他拖回囚禁他的房子里，把他扔回床上，叫来许墨白起后，就一直亲吻着他的眼睑。许墨和白起赶回来了。许墨手里拿着他从来没见过的仪器，白起和周棋洛，一人紧紧抱住他，一人却遮住了李泽言另外一只眼睛，另一只手拉扯开李泽言的右眼眼睑。李泽言隐约知道了什么，害怕地不停扭动着，可是白起禁锢着他，周棋洛扯着他的头发，头皮吃痛。李泽言求饶：我不敢了，我不敢了。不要……眼泪从无法闭合的右眼流出。  
许墨打开仪器说，“泽言，好好看这里。”  
一阵白光闪过。  
李泽言右眼最后看到的景象，是许墨微笑着打开仪器。  
李泽言右眼看不见了，这是他逃跑的惩罚。  
他们说，念你初犯，先取走你的右眼。  
李泽言曾经反抗过，不慎踢中了白起的胸腹，白起黑着脸，捏住他的下巴，狠狠地教训了他，把他的双腿用坚硬的椅子毫不留情地打断了。他的腿骨折了。很疼。白起从背后紧紧地抱住，不停地在他耳边说“泽言，我爱你。”  
许墨是医生，可是许墨不给他治疗完全。许墨只帮他把创口上药包扎好，对于碎裂断折的腿骨，他不理，只让它自愈。  
许墨蹲在他面前，双手捧着他缠满绷带的双腿，温柔地说“泽言，我爱你。”  
曾经站在商业帝国顶端的李泽言，再也站不起来了。  
许墨最喜欢诱惑他，勾起他深深藏在心里的想要逃跑的欲望。  
许墨最喜欢看着李泽言想要反抗，又不敢，只能像幼兽离开母兽保护一样，发抖着，讨好他，主动坐在许墨胯上，把他的东西用双手扶进去，哭着，哽咽：许墨，我不敢了。我不敢了。  
许墨最喜欢爱抚着李泽言，看着李泽言在他怀里作小鸟依人状，把他的全部交给自己。仿佛世界上李泽言唯一的依靠，就是他。  
白起最喜欢粗暴地把李泽言摔到床上，就像那天打断他的腿一样，让他害怕，让他颤抖。  
白起最喜欢看着李泽言双腿无力地搭在他的胯旁，然后伸手拿起，放在嘴边亲吻着，慢慢舔到集满他们三人咬痕的大腿跟，啃咬，啃的血丝渗出。听着李泽言哭着求他：白起，求你求你进来。然后一举进去，感受李泽言身体里的温度。  
白起最喜欢从背后拥着李泽言，看他久不见日光的白皙的后颈，低头咬住，像只猎豹，擒住属于自己的猎物。  
周棋洛最喜欢亲着李泽言的眼睑，感受李泽言紧张地转动眼睛，感受到李泽言眼角的湿意。想要亲着右眼眼睑，却被李泽言侧头躲过，然后，又看着李泽言偏头回来，头仰着，颤抖着睫毛，哭着说：周棋洛，我不敢了，你亲亲我，我的眼睛。  
周棋洛最喜欢在亲热的时候给李泽言唱歌，用他最充满爱意的歌声，在他耳边倾诉他的爱意。然后，把李泽言的头扭过来，亲亲右眼眼睑。然后把自己的东西送进李泽言不停开合的小穴里，听着李泽言的惊呼。这才是世界上最美的声音。


	8. 【all言】绿藤蔓

【all言】绿藤蔓  
触手play  
李泽言在郊区有一幢房产，在忙完繁琐的事务后，他喜欢一个人驱车来到这房子里，关闭任何通讯工具，自由自在地放松自己。  
让他抛弃市中众多房产的原因，不仅仅是因为这栋房子处在郊区，还因为李泽言的祖父在这里生活过。  
当年祖父从老家来到恋语市，购置的第一处房产就在这里。祖父是个默默待在实验室里做实验的生物家，祖父最喜欢带着小小的李泽言来到地下室，向他乖巧的孙子，骄傲地介绍他的实验成果——泡着营养液里的一粒特殊的种子。  
李泽言的童年，有一半以上时间在这栋房子里度过，祖父陪着他读实验报告，手把手叫他配置种子的营养液。李泽言妈妈刚去世的那几年，李泽言伤心不已，躲在房间里不肯外出一步。年迈的祖父哄着他，制作出奇怪的植物哄他开心。直至祖父逝去多年，李泽言也时常来到这避风港，到地下室看着那粒种子。  
这一次，李泽言再一次来到地下室，却发现营养液已经被种子吸收殆尽，那粒种子发了一个小芽，翠绿翠绿的。  
李泽言看着那叶芽，越看越喜欢，打算养活它。李泽言回忆起祖父教他的营养液配方，利用祖父留下来的原料配置起营养液。  
只不过在配置时，李泽言没注意把其中一味原料忘记了，没有把它加入营养液中。李泽言把营养液浇到那粒种子上就离开了。  
第二天，李泽言心里头放不下那粒种子，又一次下去地下室。这一次打开实验室的大门，李泽言惊恐地发现实验室内到处缠满了藤蔓。  
还没等李泽言有所动作，门边一条藤蔓趁李泽言没注意迅速缠上李泽言的左腿，李泽言感受到腿上异样，低头一看，赶紧用手掰开藤蔓，另外一只藤蔓圈住李泽言的双手。李泽言受锢，只好眼睁睁地看更加粗壮的藤蔓圈住他将他拉进实验室。

 

“不要，放开我！”李泽言用手肘撞着这些藤蔓。可惜藤蔓还是紧紧缠着他。李泽言被两条细小而灵活的藤蔓撬开嘴巴，一条流着透明的不明液体的藤蔓伸进他的口腔内，直抵喉口。那些液体被藤蔓射进食道内，引得李泽言直咳嗽。  
藤蔓退开来，似乎有意识地等待什么。李泽言趁此机会翻起往门口跑去。盘踞在门口的藤蔓们动作更快，藤蔓爬起把实验门关闭，还勾结起来形成一个网，彻底封闭实验室大门。  
李泽言眼睁睁地看着逃生的希望熄灭。  
藤蔓们愤怒了，两三条藤蔓伸进李泽言的裤子里，不停地涨大，撑爆了下半身所有遮挡的布料。上半身直接被藤蔓们撕扯开来。  
粗壮的藤蔓消灭了所有遮挡李泽言的衣物，藤蔓上分泌出的粘液涂满李泽言全身，他就像浸在水里，又被藤蔓拉起来。李泽言被它们弄得直喘气。  
很快，李泽言感觉自己浑身发热，进到胃里的液体也在滚滚发烫。李泽言的肉棒沾到藤蔓的分泌的液体，颤巍巍地站起来。一些细藤蔓圈住李泽言的肉棒不停的摩擦，连底下两颗浑圆的丸子也不放过，只剩下龟头暴露在藤蔓面前。后穴也被细藤扣住往四边拉扯，穴口的褶皱被撑开，里面的肠肉受到空气的刺激蠕动，想要控制穴口闭合，一根钢笔粗细的藤蔓伸了进去，搅动着，时不时退回到离穴口一个指节的地方，重重碾着，在继续抽插扩张。  
前列腺被触碰，那种快感慢慢积累，最后刺激着李泽言舒服地叫出来。

 

两个被冷落许久的乳头也收到了礼物。  
两只触手从左右肋旁前伸，绕着李泽言略微鼓起的胸肌围成圈，胸前两个红豆被之前的藤蔓缠绕摩擦，被粘液蹭的发亮、发红、发硬，乳孔微张。绕在胸肌上的藤蔓生出两根发丝粗的藤蔓，这两根很狡猾，先蹭蹭李泽言的乳晕，让李泽言从呻吟突然爽到尖叫，在李泽言不注意时游走在乳口周围，细细研磨。  
而下身露出的龟头也被藤蔓生出的细藤摩擦，分泌的粘液充当润滑剂，让细藤顺利地钻进马眼里，又退出来磨着敏感的龟头。  
李泽言上下被细藤捉弄，舒服地痉挛，下腹开始抽动，两个丸子沉甸甸的，马眼微张，整个肉棒微微颤抖着，快到临界点了。李泽言脑内闪过一道白光，要射出来了。  
肉棒底部的藤蔓猛的缠紧，龟头上的细蔓率先钻进尿道里，堵住精液。精液出不去，堵在尿道里，又被钻进的细蔓硬生生地退回去，这种滋味不好受，李泽言的肉棒疼得有点软了。李泽言痛哭，一张口，一条比男子阳物粗壮的藤蔓探了进去，模仿性交的动作在李泽言里抽动，有时做着深喉，搞得李泽言反呕快吐出来。  
胸前的两根细蔓扎进乳孔里，注射着不明液体，两个乳头变得更加红肿，密密麻麻地像蚂蚁啃咬，李泽言受不了了，在嘴里藤蔓离开的当口，开口求饶，也不管那些藤蔓听不听得懂。

“好痒，好痒，饶了我……”

小穴里的细藤撤了出来，四周的细藤把穴口拉得更开，穴里的细藤换成了更壮的藤蔓，还在李泽言眼前炫耀般摇晃。  
李泽言泪眼朦胧，轻微近视的他眯起眼睛，意识到这根东西要插到后面，怕的颤抖，嘴里还被绿藤插着说不出话，只能发出唔唔的声音。  
粗藤插进去了，细藤拉开的穴口勉强让藤蔓前段进去，还有一半停留在穴口外面。那根藤蔓自顾自地往穴内深处钻去，穴口撕裂开，鲜血滴落，伴着粘液充当润滑剂，让藤蔓更随心所欲地在里面横冲直撞。  
可是藤蔓分泌的粘液覆盖在李泽言伤口上，慢慢治疗着。  
藤蔓的进入，把穴口撕裂开，李泽言双眼睁大，痛得翻起白眼，李泽言的肉棒彻底萎了。  
然而，之前吞下的粘液还在发挥春药的作用，李泽言很快浑身难受。肉棒、乳头、后穴瘙痒无比，发起春来的李泽言把修养丢在一旁，直喊着：肏我，快肏我！

如他所愿，乳孔，龟头，后穴被藤蔓再一次紧紧缠住，钻进。  
这一次李泽言算上天了，口水不受控制地留下来，流过下巴，流到胸上，之前的藤蔓又一次插进李泽言嘴里，进进出出。  
李泽言手边也多了两条藤蔓，他用手给它们手淫。藤蔓们很高兴，圈起李泽言身躯的粗壮藤蔓把李泽言抓到空中，让更多的藤蔓享受李泽言。  
李泽言被一群藤蔓奸淫着，在藤蔓摩擦下终于射了出来，浓浓的精液射到被李泽言口交的藤蔓上，那根藤蔓生气地把精液抹在李泽言脸上，口交的节奏变快，深喉的次数也变多了，插了几百下又把液体射入李泽言喉咙里，让液体被李泽言吞下。  
后穴里的藤蔓也射了液体，不舍地退出后，淫液从合不拢的穴口流出，顺着腿跟流下。  
最后李泽言全身上下，里里外外都被藤蔓射了一遍。

那些藤蔓似乎有人类意识一样，让李泽言舒服地喘气，等到李泽言回复一点体力后，又再次缠了上去。

没写完，接下来还有产卵呢。


	9. 【all言】绿结晶

【all言】绿结晶  
产卵梗，接绿藤蔓触手梗。

“呼……呼……”李泽言累得汗水淋漓，晶莹的汗珠从背上顺着纹路滑落，流滞在腰窝。一条藤蔓怀心眼地缠绕在腰间，在李泽言的敏感带间摩擦。  
李泽言在实验室内被藤蔓强行扣留在那里后，身体被藤蔓们榨干了，直到里里外外被藤蔓射了一遍后，才有喘息的机会。

“该死的……”最开始被迫吞下的液体在体内有些灼热，顺着食道，达到胃囊，再顺着胃管来肠道附近，痛感渐起。下腹绞痛，像是一只大手在里面肆意搅动，似乎要把内脏都移了位才肯罢休，李泽言痛得蜷曲起身体，双手死死捂住下腹，冷汗沾湿了额发，黏在脸上。  
藤蔓们再一次各就各位地贴在李泽言胸前，腹部，腰间。部分藤蔓缠在李泽言的下体，一条藤蔓深入了尿道中，后穴也有一些藤蔓钻进去，碾压着前列腺，继续分泌粘液玩弄着这个培育出它们的人类。  
“滚开！”李泽言呵斥着，下腹的疼痛似乎减缓了许多。还没等李泽言的身体稍微放松下来，藤蔓擦过前列腺和尿道，胸前的乳孔也被趁虚而入，身体再一次紧绷，薄薄的一层肌肉鼓起。  
一条粗藤蔓撬开了李泽言的嘴，伸进去喷射出一些不明液体，和刚开始李泽言被迫吞下的有些不大一样，更加粘稠。  
藤蔓们在李泽言吞下液体后，似乎收到了什么指令，快速地摩擦李泽言的敏感点，最后快感累积到极点，李泽言脑内白光一闪，前端射了出来，然而李泽言只是射出一点浑浊的液体。

腹部内热乎乎的，已经隆起了一个弧度。

藤蔓们满意地退下了，守在李泽言周围，防止他逃走。  
李泽言下腹开始疼痛起来，和之前的疼痛级别不同，这一次是要将他劈成两半的痛苦。  
李泽言再一次痛吟出声，身体蜷缩起来，收到肌肉挤压，李泽言感受到自己的骨头中好像卡住什么坚硬的东西，肠道蠕动着，好像要把什么东西排出来。  
李泽言羞红了脸，这种排泄的感觉让他感到羞耻。即使是在藤蔓面前，也是羞得连耳尖都红了。  
'很痛。'李泽言趴在地上，腹部抵在地板上，他没有力气坐着了。  
藤蔓们把李泽言捞起，摆成跪趴状。  
肠道蠕动着，坚硬的物体到达了穴口，撑的褶皱平滑，然而又受到肠道的挽留，缩了回去。

“啊——”李泽言痛苦地挣大双眼。

太痛了……  
李泽言唾液从口中流出，滴落在地板上。眼泪被痛感激得在眼眶处徘徊。  
李泽言的肠道又蠕动起来排出异物，当坚硬的物体碾过前列腺时，李泽言前端又渗出一些晶莹的液体。  
最后，一枚略微透明的卵从李泽言后穴排出。  
这还远远不够，排出第一个后，腹部的卵也一个个排在穴道内，相继被李泽言排出。  
一共五个卵被排了出来，李泽言累极了，趴下地上喘息着。  
那五个卵内，是一枚枚种子。  
在李泽言喘息时，从卵内破出，不停地生长，直到和周围的藤蔓一样翠绿粗壮时，向地上的人类爬去……


	10. 【all言】新家

【all言】新家  
李泽言在酒宴中被巴结的人们灌得死醉，走起路来摇摇晃晃的，感觉脚下的地砖好软，像走在水上。  
魏谦扶着李泽言坐进车里，准备送总裁回去。  
李泽言醉酒后也不发酒疯，就坐在后座那里呆呆地靠在靠背上，就转头往窗外看。  
其实醉酒的人哪里会有心思看风景，远看李泽言是在看窗外，近身一看，就会发现李泽言其实已经睡着了。  
“总裁，已经到了。”魏谦载着李泽言回到了别墅，熄火转过身去提醒李泽言。  
李泽言没动静。  
魏谦从前座爬到后座，摇晃一下李泽言，还作死捏了捏李泽言的脸颊。  
李泽言没醒。  
魏谦把李泽言扛回别墅，送进房间，帮李泽言擦洗了一下，换好衣物就离开了。  
李泽言还在床上呼呼大睡。  
到了半夜，李泽言醒了。喝醉酒的后遗症反应剧烈，李泽言的头痛得想撞墙，很久没有被人灌醉过了，滋味真不好受。  
酒醒了，李泽言肚子也饿了，下床扶着墙走去厨房想做些吃的填饱肚子。经过一个房间时，李泽言停在脚步，捂着胃打开房门。  
开灯。  
房间里只有一个桌子。桌子上摆着三个相框，是他的三个爱人。  
一个月前，一场大火吞噬了他们。他们把李泽言往外推出去，让李泽言远离火的灼烧，而掉落下来的水泥钢筋挡住了三人的生路。  
最后，大雨倾盆，火熄灭了，但是他们三个再也走不出来了。  
这场被李泽言的竞争对手恶意制造出的火灾，一名优秀的研究人员，一名优秀的警察，一名优秀的明星，消失了。  
李泽言的三个爱人也消失了。  
他们的骨灰同房子里的灰烬被风，吹散。  
李泽言离开了那个家，另买了一处别墅。  
那是他们四个人的新家。  
李泽言慢慢地走过去，拿起相框，一个个地细细亲吻，就像和已故的爱人们接吻一样。  
李泽言看着相框里的爱人，眼泪缓缓滴落在玻璃镜面上。  
眼前视线模糊。  
李泽言用袖子擦去水渍，最后再一次亲吻相框中每个人的嘴。  
放下，转身关门。  
房门慢慢关闭，光线渐渐变细，最后随着房门的紧闭而消失。  
房间内一片漆黑。

相框上方慢慢地，三个鬼火亮起，三个男人容貌的身形渐渐明晰。  
他们朝着门口相视一笑。  
鬼火慢慢变暗，最后消失，只留下三人男人静静地站在那里，等着李泽言再次打开房门。  
房间真正地安静了下来。


	11. 【all言】新家·续

【all言】新家·续  
结束了一天的忙碌，李泽言满是疲惫地回家。临时充当司机的魏谦扶着已经半眯着眼的李泽言回到别墅。安顿后立马离开，因为他每次来到这栋别墅，身后总是有视线盯着他，然而这间别墅里就只有他和总裁……  
李泽言醉态满满，根本就没发现魏谦的异样。等到房子里重新归于宁静后，便强撑着起来，扶着墙走到一间房间前，瘫软在地。  
倒在地上的李泽言是没办法用手够到门把手的，可他还是自顾自地把手努力伸向把手的方向，直到手臂酸软无力垂下才肯罢休。脑袋被酒精沉没了，工作的疲惫让眼皮开始上下打架，晕晕沉沉间，李泽言好像看见了那三个人。脑中闪现他与他们三人初识的场景。  
——许言片段  
李泽言是在一次讲座中遇到了许墨。

华锐作为一家近年有意向生物医疗器械方面发展的公司，面对生物医疗等陌生专业领域，通常会派遣上层管理人员前去了解。  
李泽言对这种差事很是重视，所以他才会在星期五这一天安排出空余时间来听这一场讲座以便回到公司后对项目进行评估。  
经历了一次车祸现场后，李泽言堪堪来到会场，坐在座位上不久后，讲座开始了。  
主持人依旧是那么会看人脸色，在李泽言脸色不好看之前简洁明了地介绍了本次讲座的主题以及主讲者后快速退场，让主讲人许墨开始这一次讲座。  
李泽言习惯在开讲前仔细看资料以便更好地了解未来的合作伙伴，这一次出了意外没来得及细看，对主讲人意外地充满兴趣。  
许墨上台时，一直保持着得体的笑容和参与讲座的听众互动。李泽言在台下坐着，看着许墨游刃有余地回答听众的各种千奇百怪、刁钻的问题，丝毫没有不耐烦的神色。李泽言食指习惯性地敲敲椅把手，这是李泽言思考时的小动作。心里默默地给许墨下评价：'许墨这种带着面具的人最难应付了。'

散会后，李泽言刚从座位上起身，没注意把手写的笔记页散落在地，只好蹲下来捡。纸上都是与生物医疗器械有关的专业术语，晦涩难懂，李泽言对这的领域不是很懂，打算记下来慢慢研究。一只手突兀地出现在李泽言的视线中，帮助李泽言捡起纸张，递到眼前。李泽言接过，抬头向手的主人道谢。李泽言一抬头，就看见主讲人笑脸盈盈地看着自己。  
"李先生，看来您很认真听呢。"眼前这位男子浅笑。  
"这是对您的一种尊重。"李泽言收起纸张，站了起来。  
男子双手递上名片，说："我是许墨，这是我的名片。"李泽言接过名片，看了一眼便收进衣袋中，礼貌性地点头示意就快步离开会场。

这是两人的开始。

——白李片段  
主干道上车鸣声不断，场面一度混乱。这场闹剧的原因是一位司机醉酒，三车相撞造成道路中心处无法通行。  
司机很着急地看着后视镜里的李泽言说："总裁，现在交警们还在疏通，我们暂时没办法过去，可能要等多一点时间。"  
司机额边流下一滴汗水，双手紧张地握住方向盘，今天总裁要赶去听一场讲座，偏偏这时发生了车祸，出车祸的车还剐蹭到了总裁坐的这辆车，真是祸不单行。  
李泽言以手撑额，双眉紧皱。刚刚的剐蹭让这辆车的转向灯报废了，现在就等着魏谦把另外一辆车开来，可是这个时候道路还未疏通，这边走不动，魏谦那边也过不来。李泽言低头看看时间，离讲座还有四十五分钟。  
李泽言对于时间的概念是约定的时间，多一秒少一秒都不是约定的时间点。  
李泽言深吸一口气，想要打开车门去魏谦那边，不料司机及时传来好消息，前方的车辆已经开始疏通了，接到魏谦的电话他大约五分钟就会到达。李泽言听后才放松下来，继续看手中的合约内容，华锐有一样产品需要高知名度的艺人来代言宣传，这件产品是一次试水作，所以签订合约的明星一定要慎重考虑。李泽言看合约一向入神，连跟前司机和别人的谈话也没听见，因此李泽言翻开合约没多久，车窗响起一阵叩叩声。单向玻璃可以让李泽言很清楚地看到窗外的警官，警官却看不见他。  
车窗慢慢下降，窗外的人被著上一层水彩，由黑白到彩色，干净利落的短发，不羁的装扮很是阳光自信。  
"您好这位先生，我是协助疏通此要道的警官，白起。请您与您的司机往右转弯行驶。谢谢配合。"白起警官翻开证件给李泽言瞧了一样便收回。  
李泽言和司机吩咐一声后才再一次与白起对上眼。  
"谢谢，工作辛苦。"李泽言道谢后，两股视线交缠一起后又再一次分开。李泽言升起车窗不再多言。

视线交缠，也是命运交缠的开始。  
——周李片段  
空调带来的冷气让烦躁的心情平静下来。  
办公室里只有电脑运行的嗡嗡声，偶尔有纸张翻动的声音。  
李泽言坐在转椅上仔细翻阅文件。产品代言人的名单敲定下来了，李泽言就这几位明星的背景、影响力进行比较，决定邀请周棋洛作为新产品的代言人。  
合上文件，李泽言撑着桌沿站了起来，久坐导致的脑供血不足让李泽言晃了晃，抓住桌角垂头站了许久才缓过来。李泽言因为这一出头痛的很，扶着额角，慢慢走到窗边呼吸新鲜空气。  
"明天得去Souvenir一趟了……"李泽言决定去餐厅放松一下。

第二天，李泽言从后门进去没多久，就开始准备食材。平时蔡老有帮忙打扫，餐厅里还算是干净，李泽言也不必去打扫卫生。  
围上围裙，打开水龙头开始清洗锅碗。洗着洗着，门缝间的铃铛突然响起，李泽言知道有人来了，把水龙头关掉，用布擦擦手便走了过去。  
李泽言看到前面有一个人影，染成浅金色的头发在灯光的照耀下很是引人注目，他微眯双眼，知道人影的身份正是准备邀请的明星周棋洛。不过他并不打算出去，蔡老先生正在过来的路上，还是让蔡老来应付吧。  
"诶？你好，你是Souvenir的老板吗？"周棋洛的声音在李泽言转身时响起。  
李泽言皱着眉头，略微僵硬地转回身去。  
转过身去，明显看到周棋洛的微笑起来的嘴角僵了起来。  
周棋洛到底还是有眼色的，反应过来也不拆穿李泽言的身份，看到李泽言围着的围裙大概也能猜出几分。  
"啊……不好意思，我是周棋洛，听说你这里的食物特别好吃。"周棋洛有些紧张地挠挠头发，"所以过来碰碰运气。嘿嘿……"  
"嗯。你想吃什么吗？"李泽言顺着台阶下。  
"布丁！"周棋洛眼睛放光地看着李泽言。"这里的布丁听说特别好吃，我想要来尝尝！"  
李泽言点头，决定今天的菜单有布丁。示意周棋洛到位置上坐好等待，李泽言再一次转过身去回到后厨准备开始做布丁。  
周棋洛看到李泽言同意了，笑脸灿烂地跑到位置上做好。

一片安好。


	12. 【all言】嘿，搓麻将吗？赢了吃饼

【all言】（甜向）嘿，搓麻将吗？赢了吃饼  
某天，四人待在家中无所事事。  
"啊！"周棋洛莫名其妙地大喊一声，随即拿着笔记本蹬蹬蹬地从楼上房间下来，来到正在沙发上享受许墨按摩的李泽言面前。  
"言言，这不是真的吧，你小时候长这样？"周棋洛把笔记本电脑摆在茶几上，指着显示屏里的一张照片说。  
照片里是一个双手抱胸的小男孩。神色倨傲，连头发丝也俏皮地翘起，穿着法国式的校服，很有小大人的认真模样。  
李泽言艰难地从许墨腿上爬起，手伸出去摸索着，想要找到自己的眼镜戴上。没找一会儿，白起从沙发的另一个角落里拿出李泽言的眼镜走了过去递给李泽言，然后坐在许墨旁边和他一起看照片。李泽言戴上眼镜后，眼前的景象瞬间清晰起来。  
"我小时候的照片？"李泽言倒也看清了显示屏的照片，确实是自己的。  
抬眼瞧了一眼某黑客，脸色微沉。不是说了嘛，如果有什么关于他的事情想要问尽管问就是了，他又不是不乐意，何必要去查呢。  
"是你吧，泽言。"白起看着小小李泽言的模样，万年不变的造型啊哈哈，莫非这就是传说中的总裁专有发型？  
李泽言点头，算是承认照片里的人是他。不过还是要感叹一句时光匆匆啊，这么快二十年就要过去了，马上就到了三十而立的年纪了。  
"哇，言言那你小时候有什么想做但是又没做成的事情吗？"周棋洛问。看照片里的李泽言貌似心事重重的样子，如果真的有遗憾事，那他们就帮言言完成愿望吧。  
"想做又没做成的事？"李泽言听到后倒是稀罕地楞住了。小时候小孩子心性倒是有很多想做的事情，不过过了这么多年，倒也没有心思要去实现小时候的愿望了。不过这么说起，倒是有几件事想要实现的。  
"倒是有几件。"李泽言坐直身体，说道。  
此话一出，许墨、白起和周棋洛三人瞬时来了精神，目光定定地看着李泽言。  
"小时候看威漫英雄系列的动漫，想要收集到英雄的全部手办，可惜那个时候手办厂已经宣布已经绝版不再制作售卖了。现在有能力买，也没人愿意卖。"李泽言耸肩。  
周棋洛倒是心动起来了。

"然后最想要去当个小飞侠，自己去天上飞一圈，拍一张家里的俯视图，因为听妈妈说，家里的宅子从六十度角看可以看见我小时候不小心丢上去的五角星玩具。"李泽言好笑地摇摇头。  
白起用食指摩挲着下巴，思考着什么。

"唯一想要做的一件奢侈的事情，就是在生日那天吃到八百八十八个生日蛋糕。"李泽言说出口后唾弃了自己一把。  
许墨这就犯了难了，眉头紧皱着，心想着李泽言的生日还要好久呢。  
"不过……"李泽言拿来笔记本电脑，点开自己的照片，食指点点自己以前带有婴儿肥的小脸蛋，"最最想要回到小时候呢……"  
说完李泽言还是忍不住嘴角向上扬，这些都不可能实现的，还不如签多几份合同，做多几道菜来的实在。  
许墨、白起和周棋洛三人眼神交汇在一起，似乎在李泽言不注意的时候约定了什么。  
第二天，李泽言从许墨怀里挣脱开来，坐起靠在床头醒神。许墨也被李泽言抓起来一起去洗漱吃早饭。  
下楼时，看到饭桌上已经盛好了他的早餐，旁边坐着三个人正等着他来。  
在空位上坐定，其他三个人这才开动。  
吃罢，周棋洛神秘兮兮地牵着李泽言来到房间里。在房门口，周棋洛和李泽言说。  
"言言，你要闭上眼睛哦！"  
李泽言顺着他的意识闭上眼睛，由着周棋洛牵着他走了进去。在柔软的床上坐好，指尖触碰到一件硬硬的东西。  
"来，可以睁开眼睛啦。"  
李泽言睁开双眼，第一时间去看旁边的东西。然后就被一整床的威漫英雄手办惊住了。  
"言言，这些都是我自己收藏多年的宝贝，现在全部都是你的啦。"周棋洛弯腰拿起一只手办，小心翼翼地把它交给李泽言。这样，他就算圆了李泽言的第一个愿望了。  
"你……这些都给我？"李泽言没有想到说出愿望的第二天就会收到一大堆手办，这简直是……如梦如幻。  
周棋洛点头，手里又塞给言言一个手办。  
最后手办还是留在周棋洛房间，不过这一整天李泽言都待在房间里和周棋洛讨论哪个手办如何如何。  
第三天，李泽言还未从手办的眼花缭乱中缓过神，又被白起手中的两张飞机票吸引住，花了几个小时回到了自己的老家。  
"你为什么带我来着？"李泽言坐在副驾驶，看着窗外越来越熟悉的建筑，心中隐隐有种预感，该不会……  
最后他们停在一个大院前。  
李泽言心中的预感落实了。  
这个时候李爸爸不在家中，只有阿姨在家里打扫卫生。院子里静静的，偶尔有蝉音入耳，倒也不会使得人烦躁。  
"喂，你想干嘛？"李泽言惊呼一声，但又怕院子里的王姨听到，到时候有可能会引起不必要的麻烦。  
"抱紧了！"白起双手穿过李泽言腋下和腿弯，运用evol飞了起来。  
"这下真抱警了……"李泽言开玩笑地说。  
白起搂紧李泽言，绕着院子里的小别墅飞了一圈，然后上下浮动着，似乎在找什么……  
"你这是想要做什么，快点放我下来。"李泽言双脚悬空，有点紧张，搂着白起的手臂收紧。  
"呐，你往前瞧瞧，是不是你丢的那五角星？"白起好不容易找准角度，这才和李泽言说。李泽言到底也是经常锻炼的人，健康的体魄，体重自然不轻，飞来飞去的他已经汗湿了衬衫。  
李泽言听了后仔细往前瞧，指示白起往前飞到一颗树前，在枝丫衩里，露出一个黄色的小角。李泽言伸出手把它拿了出来，确实是自己以前丢上去的五角星玩具。那是他妈妈最后一次给他的生日礼物。  
"谢谢你，白起。"李泽言趴在白起肩上，脸埋进。白起感受到衬衫某个地方湿意明显，不过他知道，不是汗水汗湿的。  
最后，李泽言被白起塞进车里，赶飞机回到恋语市。  
在飞机上，李泽言手里依旧紧紧抓着已经褪色了的黄色五角星，头歪在白起肩上，沉沉地睡去。  
一直睡到天明。  
第四天，李泽言带着昨天使用过度而泛红的眼睛走下楼。许墨拿着被热水烫过、裹着熟鸡蛋的毛巾，带着李泽言躺在沙发上，帮他敷着双眼。  
烫烫的毛巾盖在眼睑上，李泽言又开始昏昏欲睡起来，许墨也就着这个姿势充当人形枕头。  
等到李泽言补完觉，已是两个时辰过去了 到饭点了。  
李泽言倏地坐起来，想要去厨房找罗吃的。许墨摁住了他。许墨微笑着说："今天，你就当作自己是个小孩子吧。什么事由我来。"说罢摸了把李泽言柔顺但又调皮翘起的头发，过足了手瘾，这才起身揉揉血液不通畅的大腿，缓缓走去厨房。  
李泽言思索着许墨和他说的话，好呀，那我今天就当个小孩子随心所欲玩个一整天吧。然后放心许墨的厨艺，拿起遥控器调到卡通台，搜着自己很小时候还未看完的威漫英雄系列动漫，津津有味地看着。  
许墨在厨房里忙活着，有时听到李泽言爽朗的笑声，还会走出来问问。  
恰巧白起和周棋洛都有意地出去，两个人吃完午饭，就开始收拾行头，准备去看李泽言心心念念的动漫剧场版。  
李泽言戴上3D眼镜，紧张地抓住旁边坐着的许墨的手，手指泛白。李泽言没有想到自己小时候崇拜的英雄差点就被反派耍阴谋抓起来，好在最后被救了出去。李泽言这才送了口气，放松下来，不好意思地松开手。不过许墨笑着反抓住，十指相扣。李泽言侧头看过去，只见许墨唇动着，无声地告诉他：放心，我会在你身边。别怕。  
李泽言这才放下心，手与手之间抓得更紧，重新观看影片。  
片尾曲响起，放映室的灯光重新照下。许墨替李泽言摘下3D眼镜，继续十指相扣，两人肩并肩走出影院。  
"回家吧。"许墨揉揉李泽言的头发，笑着。"今天开心吗？"  
"很开心。"李泽言笑着回答。"像小时候那样开心。"  
"那……"许墨把脸凑上前去，"请成年了的我的恋人亲亲我好吗？"  
李泽言倒也是爽快人，直接吧唧一口，亲了上去。然后催促着许墨快点开车回家，他要去看他的手办和五角星。连看两场，现在已经快要晚上十点了。

"走吧，我们回家。"


	13. 【all言】甜蜜十道题

【all言】甜蜜十道题  
1.翻墙  
李泽言会在国外购买奢侈品。有次白起恰巧看见李泽言在上网，问他怎么看国外的网页。然后李泽言就手把手教他科学的上网方式。  
2.小学毕业照  
李泽言在收拾房间时翻到了自己的毕业照，和其他三个人分享了自己的小学经历。随即其他三人也说出了自己的小学经历。然后发现，自己在法国上小学，许墨在英国，周棋洛在日本，只有白起是在国内上的小学。  
3.假如我没有认识你  
当许墨在李泽言面前问出这句话时，李泽言直接怼了一句：没有假如。  
4.手机游戏  
周棋洛是四个人里玩手机游戏超棒的人。李泽言有次入坑了一个游戏，打不过。周棋洛说亲他一口就行。最后李泽言亲了周棋洛一口，然后周棋洛就帮李泽言玩通关了。  
5.游泳  
夏天到了，许墨、白起和周棋洛最喜欢看李泽言在游泳池里游泳啦。  
6.娇羞姿态  
有次三个人玩心大起，递给李泽言一套女装。李泽言被迫穿了上去。然后就看到身高一米八三的李泽言穿着粉色的裙子双手掩面坐在床上。  
最后这套裙子被李泽言压在箱底下。  
7.除了轿车以外的车  
李泽言不会骑摩托车，所以看着白起的小黑心里总是蠢蠢欲动。  
8.喜欢的偶像  
李泽言的微博小号正大光明地关注了周棋洛的微博账号。然而周棋洛真正操控的微博小号却关注了李泽言的微博大号。  
9.关于公司论坛  
其实，刚开始建立华锐公司论坛的人是李泽言，现在论坛是周棋洛在管。  
10.打卡  
不管是华锐执行总裁还是偶像明星，不管是院校教授还是执法人员，上班时都得打卡。某晚来了场制服play，然后悲剧发生了，李泽言的工作证在白起手上，周棋洛的工作证在许墨手上，许墨的工作证在李泽言手上，白起的工作证在周棋洛手上。  



End file.
